Eventi A. Takeshi-Meso
Full Name: Eventi Apricot Takeshi-Meso Color: Apricot Age: 16 Height: 5'3 Weight: 106 lbs Weapons: Ebony & Ivory (Twin Omni Directional Multi Purpose Drones) Occupation: Student at Beacon Academy Relationships: Her father: Nigel Takeshi ; Her mother: Anna Meso ; Adopted sister: Rena ; Adoptive brother: Kenta Status: Active Affiliations: Team NEAR, Father Nigel, Mother Anna, Sister Rena, Brother Kenta Appearance (Note: Illistrations for the weapon and pose display only) Eventi appears as a young, white haired teenage girl with orange-blue eyes. Her outfit consist of a black colored collor over a white long sleeved shirt over a black skirt with white boots under a pair white shorts. She occasionally uses gloves when working on something during her free time. On her forehead is a gear-shaped tattoo and she tends to wear a white hooded cloak when outside to keep her identity a secret. To save time from walking, she wears special roller-blades with orange wheels she made that registers feet movement in the sole to automatically move forwards and backwards depending on the foot position. Personality Although people tend to call her "Evey", she prefers to be called "Eve", but the teachers call her "Apricot" instead. Eventi is an ordinary girl who has a gift for machinery, helping people any way she can. When others are in danger, she uses her special drones to protect them from the creatures of darkness. Like her friend Rorry, she too was scared as a child, mainly after seeing her father and mother sacrifice themselves to save her and her brother and sister with her own eyes. She has also has a talent for singing, listening carefully to any kind of music around her and singing along to it. Powers and Abilities Eventi is a talented mechanic that uses the Twin Omni Directional Multi Purpose Drones, Ebony and Ivory, for combat. These drones have the power to alter their shape to anything Eventi wishes, mostly swords, lances, and tonfa blades. She also uses her knowledge of machinery to cast a damaging ball of electricity from a hidden device that houses a piece of Dust, yellow in color, underneath her sleeve. Etched onto Ebony's metalic plate was the phrase "Power is without equal..." in orange Dust, giving it a fire attribute. Etched onto Ivory's metalic plate was the phrase "Do what you think is the correct choice..." in blue Dust, giving it an ice attribute. Working with so much machinery during her youth in both her home village and Titan has given her a vast knowledge of many types of machines, from robotic servants to veichles, etc. It times of bordeom, Ebony and Ivory can, in fact, turn into an acoustic guitar for Eventi to play. So far she only learned to play two songs... Enhanced Armament This ability allows Ebony and Ivory to combine as one to form an even more powerful weapon, thanks to Sapphire's modifications to them, but the downside to this ability is the fact that the weapon will be heavy. This wouldn't be a problem to Eventi, since her "aura" counteracts that downfall. This ability has 2 forms, a Warhammer Form; for close to mid-ranged attacks, and Cannon Mode; for long range attacks. If used too much for attacks, the Warhammer/Cannon will enter a state of "Overheat", rendering it inert until the system cools down. The cooldown period of this mode is 4 hours long. This can easily be read when its in Cannon Mode by counting the number of shots fired at a given time. 7 shots fired: System is fully functional 3 shots fired: The system is heating up 1 shot fired: Its about to Overheat No shots fired: Overheat... Entering Cooldown Mode However, when its in Warhammer Mode, it can release a massive shockwave that results in a immediate Overheat, its range being 10 meters in diameter. Scythe Mode: Bardiche: Haken This form of Ebony and Ivory is only possible if they combine with a Topaz gemstone that is marked with the name "Bardiche". Thanks to her mother's "Passing of the Gemstones" before her death, Eventi was given the Bardiche Topaz, Raising Heart Ruby, Cross Mirage Garnet, Mach Caliber Sapphire, Strada Emerald, and Kerykeion Opal, the treasures of the Takeshi-Meso family. This allows Ebony and Ivory to merge with the Bardiche Topaz and assume the form of a scythe. On the stick of the scythe is a special Dust Cartridge System that Eventi designed, this system allows Eventi to enhance the power of a specific Dust by consuming 1 Strengthening Dust cartridge. Each ability used will cost 2 cartridges. The incantation used to assume this form is "Bardiche Assault, Haken Form... Drive Ignition!" The color of the blade will also signify what kind of ability Eventi is using at the moment, as well as its type. Red - Defender+: This gives Eventi, as well as those behind her, protection for 5 seconds. Type: Shield Yellow(default) - Blitz Rush: This ability will not only strengthen the blade of the scythe, it will also enhance Eventi's attack speed, allowing her to attack swiftly for 4 seconds at a time. Type: Electric Pink - Regeneration: This ability allows its wielder to heal his/her injuries without the use of their Aura, allowing him/her to focus on the battle while keeping his/her Aura Level in the green. Deactivated in Tournament-styled battles. Type: Healing Finisher: Supreme Dust When in battle, if she's up against a strong opponent and wants to finish it off with one final strike, she utilizes 4 Dust Crystals, each imbedded with the powers of fire, ice, lightning, and earth, to deal the finishing blow. The esscenses of the Dust Crystals converge on the enemy, destroying it with its wrath. The name of this finisher... is Supreme Dust... However it came with a price... The 4 Dust crystals used are completely drained after the finisher, making them useless. Aura Her aura is mainly used for healing and defensive purposes but when in times of trouble, she'll use said aura to channel the essences of Dust from her crystals to deliver attacks until that crystal in particular is drained. Her aura also allows her to lift heavy weapons with ease, such as a war hammer or a cannon. Devices Being the daughter of 2 top class mechanics, she uses her knowledge of machines to construct devices to help both her and her team, assumming if they think it'll help in the future. A couple of these devices include: Dust Powered Striker Unit The Dust Powered Striker Unit (DPSU) is a gadget set that allows its bearer to fly for as long as there's liquid Dust powering its engines. Inside the top of this gadget are powerful rainbow-colored Dust crystals that behave in the way of pocket dimensions, allowing the wearer's legs to enter until the skin comes into contact with the edge. When in the air, its engine-powered propellers enable it to maintain altitude and give her a bit of speed in aerial combat. On the ground, they function as a normal pair of boots, with knee joints to support movement. There are 2 within a single set, one for each leg. This serves as Eventi's main method of aerial transportation. Supersonic Capable Cufflinks The Supersonic Capable Cufflinks (SSCC) allows Eventi to escape from rooms that are protected by glass by emitting a high frequency soundwave designed to shatter said glass within a 15 meter radius in 5 seconds. Inside the cufflink's interior are unique clear Dust crystals with the power to emit soundwaves at a high frequency. The crystals are rechargeble. Vehicles Same as "Devices", she is capable of constructing, programming, and creating many kinds of vehicles for her and others to ride. The DPSU is counted as one of these vehicles. Type E "Nieve" One of her many "unique" vehicles she can build is the Type E "Nieve", a cross between robotics and motorcycle technologies. This beauty of a robotic motorcycle was not created by Eventi alone... She enlisted the help of her teammate Garnet , who is talented in working with motorcycles since he has his own, and her friend Aidan, who helped her create the DPSU. Together, the 3 made a lot of effort into creating this beauty. The Type E "Nieve" has 2 modes, 2 forms of riding, and can only respond to Eventi's voice. This serves as Eventi's main method of ground transport. Nieve is also equipped with a navigational AI for when the team is on a mission, an Auto-Pilot system when Eventi is separated from the bike, and a Holographic Passenger Projector for athsetics. The AI's name is Tamamo-no-Mae, a young kitsune (fox spirit). Battery Mode This mode allows the motorcycle to run on a special battery that Eventi made using 4 "Electric" Dust Crystals and a heat-proof metal container . Engine Mode Much like the DPSU, this mode allows the motorcycle to run on its engine, which is powered by liquid Dust. Its also much faster than Battery Mode Spread Legs Form This is one of Nieve's forms, the two legs of the robot form the usual shape of a motorcycle, allowing it to move a lot faster on the ground. Standing Form This form of Nieve gives Eventi a much better view height by shifting its legs to mimic the form of a humanoid robot. Although slower than Spread Legs Form, it has better manuverability. History/Backstory When Eventi was born, she was the only child to bear the Takeshi-Muso name. At the age of 5, her parents Nigel and Anna adopted two more children from an orphanage, Rena and Kenta. At age 8, she invented her first cloaking machine built for three that renders the users undetectable for a while, up to 2 hours at most. At the age of 9, she was given two very special drones to suit her liking. These drones were named "Ebony" and "Ivory". Her life changed at the age of 11, when the creatures of darkness, the Grimm, destroyed her village and killed her parents. Using her cloaking device, she, Rena, and Kenta managed to escape the creatures without any trouble. However, the memories of this event continues to haunt Eventi to this day and age. This lead the 3 to go their separate ways, fighting to survive. Eve went to the nearby village of Titan to seek shelter, and find one she did. She had spent the past 5 years living in complete peace. Most of the time on her days off as the village's mechanic, she would take a look into learning swordsmanship from the knights, however nobody would take her in as an apprentice. At the age of 16, the Grimm began to head towards Titan, but with reduced numbers. Eve didn't want to relive the same event again, so she stood up against them. As a Beowolf began to attack her, Ebony and Ivory transformed into twin blades that stabbed the Beowolf, killing it in the process. The two swords began to hover close to her as she grasped them tightly. When she grasped them, she began to hear voices inside her head that kept saying "Power is without equal..." and "Do what you think is the correct choice..." until the two voices became one that said "We love you Eve..." Soon the blades began to be engulfed in both a furious fire and chilling ice. With blades in hand she fought long and hard to drive the darkness away from the village, it felt as if the blades were guiding her arms into the motion of swordsmanship. This gave her the title "Savior of Titan" by the mayor, giving her fame beyond her imagination. She, however, had no need for this fame, she just wanted to protect the village, thats all. She is not like Weiss Schnee, her friend and accomplice before she attended Beacon Academy and became a valued member of Team RWBY, a group of 4 girls who pack serious firepower. Her heroic actions soon attracted a recruiter to the village, who heard that she defended the village all by her lonesome. The person walked over to her and asked if she was the one who defended Titan against the Beowolves. Being asked like that threw some doubt into her mind, but she nodded yes, casting it aside, showing honesty in her eyes. He then pulls out a scroll and asks her if she would like to be enrolled into Beacon Academy. This peaked her interests, not only will she be able to help other people out, but she would also meet new people and explore the world around her. However, if word got out to the other students about her heroics, it could cost her greatly. Having much thought into this, she agreed to his proposal. As a forewarning, he asked for her to bring a gun of some kind, but she denied it, knowing that she could replicate it whenever she wants. The next day, Eventi followed the recruiter and his men on horseback towards their destination, donning a white hoodeed cloak to keep her identity a secret except to the recruiter. Eve's journey to become a Huntstress is about to begin... Teamwork With Sapphire Although Eventi shows her confidence with her CQC abilities, she is most vulnerable against people who are skilled at LRC. To better grasp the situation, she enlists the help of gun expert Sapphire Hoyle, to cover this weakness. The two work well together since Sapphire can cover for Eve from far away enemies while Eve protects her from close range enemies. Now that the two belong to the same team, Eve feels that she has made both a good friend and a reliable ally. Themes Character Theme: Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind Battle Theme: 'Last Hunter'' ' 'Flashback - A Time of Suffering: Game Over - Fate/EXTRA ' 'Leaving Home: Glow - Choucho ver. ' 'Fighting for the Dream: Dream Riser ' 'Striving to Survive the Battle: Bookmark A Head ' Trivia *The name of Eventi's drones, Ebony and Ivory, were inspired by the video game character Dante from Devil May Cry, who wields two handguns of the same name. *The design of Eventi was moduled off of and inspired by Eve: Another Code from Elsword, the Manga-styled, Anime-based MMORPG. *The middle-name "Apri", given to her by the teachers, is a reference to the Apricot tree that bears fruit of the same name. *The shortened name, "Evey", is a play-on-words of "Eevee", a Pokemon that has multiple evolutions depending on certain aspects. For example, if you give an Eevee a Fire Stone, it'll evolve into Flareon. As of right now, Eevee has a total of 8 evolutions: Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon; each with a respected type; Fire, Water, Thunder, Psychic, Dark, Ice, Grass, and new type Fairy. *The fire and ice attributes of Ebony and Ivory were also inspired by Dante in Devil May Cry 3 whenever he uses the twin swords, Agni and Runda, or the 3-pronged numchaku, Cerberus, in battle, Agni being fire, and Cerberus being ice. *Before Eventi was born, Nigel and Anna both worked as mechanics for the Schnee Dust Company, creating new ways to mine and extract Dust from the Schnee Quarry. After hearing that Anna was pregnant and was going to have a child, the boss allowed them to go do what they needed to do. This lead to some sort of connection between Eve and the SDC, including Weiss herself, who often comes to see how the family is doing every once in a blue moon. *When Eventi turned 8, Nigel and Anna wanted to give her something that she will cherish for the rest of her life for her next birthday. They decided to build her some drones to play with, but when danger arises the drones were programmed to protect her. They etched a phrase onto each of the drones using orange and blue Dust, granting them an elemental attribute when used as weapons. *Team GEMS, like Team RWBY, is consisted of 4 members that coresponds to a color. In this case, it represents Garnet, Emerald, Melanite, and Sapphire, with Eventi being the 'Emerald' color. *The roller-blades are a reference to Black Rock Shooter's Chariot (Anime-based), who's legs are wheels that are colored orange and allowed her movement in any direction so long as her legs are pointed that way. *The song "Dream Riser" is the opening song to the 2012-2013 anime "Girls Und Panzers" which is based on World War II tanks. *The song "Bookmark A Head" is the ending song to Season 1 of the 2008-2010 anime "Strike Witches", which is based around World War II warplanes. *The 2 songs that she can play on the acoustic guitar are an omage to Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts, To Zanarkand and Simple & Clean. When she was little, Anna, her mother, used to play these songs to help the little ones fall asleep. Now, Eventi plays these songs in memory of her deceased parents. *Her finisher, Supreme Dust, is based around the ending portion of Milla's Mystic Arte "Elemental Mastery" from Tales of Xillia, the most recent PS3/Xbox 360 "Tales" game. *Her ability, Enhanced Armament, was named mainly around the equipment/weapon name in Accel World that Burst Linkers use in duels. The one that gave me the idea of adding this was Scarlet Rain, the Red King. The "Overheat State" system of it is based around the combat system of Black Rock Shooter: The Game, where the game's Heat Gauge affected how many shots BRS can fire after pressing Square in combat. Its appearence is similar to the War Hammer skill and Rock Cannon of the game as well, however it uses a black and white coloring skim instead of black and blue. *The idea of the DPSU also came from Strike Witches, but instead of drawing power from the user's magical energy, Eventi rigged it to run on liquid Dust. Its design, however, is modeled off of Artraccoon's Isreal Strike Witch, Danica Avia. *The idea of the SSCC is from James Bond. *The idea, concept, and fuctionallity of the Type E "Nieve" were all inspired by the Type L "Fuego", of the 2009 Funimation anime, "Rideback". *The word "Nieve" is Spanish for "snow" *The Navigational AI (both model, design, and voice), Tamamo-no-Mae, is based on the game Fate/Extra, where the player has the choice from one of three Servants to use in combat. Tamamo-no-Mae is one of these Servants, classed as a "Caster". Although weak in terms of Strength, her Magic is enough to serve as a counterbalance for the disadvantages. Although there are a total of 14 Servants throughout the whole game, you are only allowed to choose from three... Saber, Archer, or Caster, each with a difficulty. *The Bardiche Topaz, Raising Heart Ruby, Cross Mirage Garnet, and Mach Caliber Sapphire were all inspired by the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, as well as the Cartridge System. *The Haken Form, Defender+, scythe design/functionality, and the term "Bardiche Assault" were all based on Fate Testarossa of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, who wielded a staff/scythe/greatsword that went by the name "Bardiche Assault", which is also her "Intelligent Device", which assumed the shape of 2 yellow triangles, one smaller than the other that is on top. Author Notes I'll get a better picture of Eventi soon, don't worry. Is a valued member of Team GEMS, not only utilizing her skills as both a Mechanic and a Huntress, but also her knowledge of Dust. Current RP(s): First Day, Initiation Differences in Imagery Please note that the images used are inaccurate and is only used to present as close a representation to the character as possible. The images used and the character depicted are property of KoG Studios, Elsword. *Eventi and Eve are considered to be two completely different characters from 2 completely different universes. *Eventi is more calm and trustworthy whereas Eve is more queen-like, ruling over the Nasods (her people). Image Gallery Category:Fan Made Character Category:RWBYfan's Characters Category:Pending Character Category:Team GEMS